


The mis-Adventure of a Lifetime

by ZoeLinkingal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeLinkingal/pseuds/ZoeLinkingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel trying to take away Ben's nightmares but got mistaken as a kidnapper by Dean instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A nightmare, a prayer and a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Most parts of this story will read like a narrative, apologies if you're not comfortable with it!

Ben hiccups alot after waking from nightmares about his mum, Lisa, burning on the roof. Sometimes he cries, sometimes he falls off his bed but mostly, he hiccups and he can't go back to sleep, so he would doze off in class the morning after.

It's been happening more often, the frequency increasing with age and now he's 7 years old and he hiccups 3 times a week. That's 3 times too many for him. He just wants it to stop, so that he could get a good night's sleep, so that he wouldn't doze off in class, so that he could get better grades to make daddy Dean happy even though daddy Dean always tells him, "It's alright, Ben." But Ben knows it's not, young as he is.

So one fateful Thursday night when he finally had enough, Ben sniffed and prayed. He didn't pray to God because God took away his mummy so he prayed to angels instead. And every night from that day on, Ben kept praying, he prayed for daddy Dean's happiness, he prayed for the nightmares to stop but most importantly, he prayed for the hiccups to go away.

One day, a Thursday, a slightly pensive angel decided to visit Ben because he's been listening to Ben's prayers when his brothers have not. He needs to be careful though, because if Ben announces his presence in shock, his brothers would hear it right away and punish him for his interference, as indifferent as they are.

That night, the angel, wearing his suit, puts a palm to the window beside Ben's bed and it unlocked with a silent click. He raised the window carefully as he eyed Ben, tossing and turning in his bed. No doubt - it's another nightmare.

The angel holds his breathe as he tries to squeeze through the tiny window. His tie got caught slightly as he yanked it out of the cracks, not noticing that it became backwards. He toes silently towards Ben, hovers an open palm above Ben's forehead-  
  
"Oof-!" he shrieks as a wide hand is cupped over his mouth, another hand grabbing his waist as he is led clumsily out of Ben's room, his legs scurrying. The angel feels a hot breathe by his ear whispering, "Do not make a sound or I'll gut you where you stand!" How could an angel of the Lord not notice when the door to Ben's room opened? The angel mentally slaps himself for being careless when he actually reminded himself to be careful just earlier.

So he lets himself get pulled by a human because he didn't want to make a scene but he and everyone knows - this human won't be able to _'gut him where he stands.'_ He is an angel of the Lord - how could anyone, really?

Another breathe came at his ear, a low voice spoke, "Stairs next. I'm going to turn you around and you will not try to run, you hear me?!" The hand tightened as the voice spoke nearer, "I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it, you scum."

The angel nods, best as he can as the hand on his mouth had not loosen. Two hands spun him around and he was met with eyes that danced like wild fire and a frown that would challenge even Raphael. A rough hand stayed on his shoulders as he was pulled slightly to descend a set of wooden stairs into what the humans called the living room.

He was led to the dining table and the hand pushed him forward, "Sit." the command came. The angel pursed his lips as he pulled out a chair and sat down awkwardly, both hands palmed down on the oak dining table, not knowing what to do with them or where to look. So he settled for the obvious choice, he looked at the human.

The human must be daddy Dean, the man Ben spoke of in his little prayers every night. The angel followed daddy Dean's movements as the human takes out a handgun and aims it at him loosely, the frown never leaving his countenance.

They stared at each other before the angel spoke, "Ben is having a nightmare."

"You are his nightmare."

"I'm-I'm not. He is having a nightmare about-"

"I know what his nightmares are but what I don't know is why you," daddy Dean lifted the gun slightly, "were in his room. Are you trying to kidnap him? Is that it? This some kind of revenge for an unresolved case, huh?"

"No. I'm trying to make his nightmares disappear-"

A loud smack echoed in the house as daddy Dean claps his free hand on the oak table, "I'll make you disappear!" he growls as he stood up and aimed the gun at the angel's head. "Don't bullshit with me! Who are you and why were you in his room?!" the gun clicks ready and daddy Dean shakes his head slowly, _"One more lie and so help me God..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts two weeks after Castiel got caught off-guard by Dean.

 

As it turns out, daddy Dean did not actually shoot anyone that night.

The angel introduced himself as Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, new changes, travel, solitude and tears before adding a quick, "Please don't say my name."

And daddy Dean had stammered for awhile, "Uhm, uhh... ah, Ca... Cas! Cas. Okay." and daddy Dean tucked his firearm back into the holster. A thought seemed to flash in his mind as he motioned for Castiel to stay put. Cas sat in the chair solemnly as he watched daddy Dean run up the stairs. Castiel heard a door open, close and a swishing sound. Daddy Dean walked down the stairs, carrying something folded in a tan color.

He handed the clothing to Castiel, "This must be yours, then." he had said.

Castiel raised his brows and took the clothing, unfolding it.

It was his trenchcoat!

The angel could not believe it. He had thought that it was lost or that some human had kept it for themselves.

The trenchcoat had slipped off Castiel's body when he had fallen - literally - on the roof of daddy Dean's house the first time Ben prayed. Well, Castiel was in a hurry that day. Michael had given orders to stay in, in lieu of certain abnormalities in the garrison - he wasn't very clear on that. But, Castiel thought that if he was fast enough, he could make the trip to Ben's bedside and back to Heaven within the hour. But he had to slip on a cloud on the way there so he had fallen rather ungracefully, his trenchcoat getting caught in some cupid's ridiculously decorated love chariot, resulting in him shedding his trenchcoat (again, he was in a hurry).

When he landed on the roof with a _'thump!' ,_ his trenchcoat was still float-falling and he really didn't have time to care. However, time on Earth is different from time in Heaven and sure enough, he heard Michael hollering through the radio. The hour was already up (but it only felt like minutes to anyone else) and Castiel had to go back up, albeit choosing a different route this time, avoiding the chariot traffic - the ridiculously decorated love chariot traffic. He has no idea why it had to be situated right above daddy Dean's house.

And due to the certain abnormalities in the garrison, Castiel had to be mindful of where he went. Michael made himself clear in the end but Castiel doesn't really want to think about it.

And so, here he is, two weeks after the mis-encounter, wearing the trenchcoat, sporting a backwards tie and unruly hair, infront of daddy Dean's, or Dean's house because the human mentioned only Ben called him daddy Dean.

Castiel fidgeted. He doesn't know how long he could stay here and he wished that Dean would just open the door and invite him in already. But then, Dean doesn't know he's here or why. Neither does Cas.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair and resigned to sit down on the front steps of the door. He rubs his neck nervously, Michael would have a field day if he found out - especially after what happened on the day of shut in. But, he really doesn't want to think about.

But he should.

Because Samandiriel has been kicked out of the garrison due to interference and Michael has launched a full-on spot check for every soldier. Annael wasn't too thrilled in his micromanagement but he's Michael and Michael can do what he wants.

Castiel sighs and he stood to leave but, the door swings open, "Woah!!" Dean shouted, loosening his grip on the coffee cup in shock. Within seconds, Castiel spun around, a hand shooting out in the direction of the white glass - now floating in the thin air with coffee overflowing from the tilt. With a calm aura, Castiel wills the coffee cup back into Dean's hands and makes the stains disappear. Dean could only blink as he proceeds to drink from the coffee cup - speechless.

Dean breathes out loudly, trying to simmer the hurricane in his chest, "And you're here because...." not noticing the almost non-existence of personal space between him and the angel.

Castiel focused his gaze on Dean's eyes. There was no wildfire in them anymore, only nature. "I came to see you, Dean. And Ben. Ofcourse. And Ben."

Castiel moves to enter the house but Dean places an open palm against his diaphragm and frowned, "Why." it was a question-statement.

Castiel rolled his eyes. The nerve of this human! He just saved Dean's coffee and wooden flooring, the least he could do was to welcome him into his home! Castiel frowned, a message clear - he deserved to enter Dean's home. And sure enough, the human relented and allowed Castiel in.

Dean drank his coffee again before he closed the door behind him, turning just in time to see Castiel fumbling with the coffee maker in the kitchen directly across. Dean sighed over-dramatically, "Jeez." and half-ran, passing the living room to place his coffee hastily on the dining table, going into the kitchen in time to stop the coffee maker from boiling again. Turning around to be greeted by the sight of Castiel, hand in the cereal box. "Cas! Unhygienic!" he scolded and shot a hand out to snatch the Honey Stars box away from the angel. Dean looked into the box and rolled his eyes at Castiel.

Castiel stared at Dean, "I assure you that I am very hygienic, Dean."

Dean gave a smile and shook his head, turning away to set the cereal box beside the coffee maker. He turned arou- "CAS! Jesus, stop!" Dean sprinted a few meters across to bat Castiel's hand away from the apple pie that was cooling on the counter. "Do NOT touch this pie."

Castiel frowned and pouted, as if saying _'I can do what I want!'_ like a child.

Dean sighed again, taking Castiel by the hand and dragging the trenchcoated male out of the kitchen and to the dining table. "Sit." the order came and Castiel did. On the same side as two weeks ago, facing the kitchen as he watched Dean busy himself in the kitchen.

Dean returned after ten minutes with a large sized tray, setting down on the table a plate of apple pie, a chilled glass of milk, a plate of two chocolate chip cookies, a bowl of Honey Stars (dry), a bottle of unopened orange juice, a banana and an apple. Dean put the tray to the side and smiled rather proudly at his handiwork. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Castiel, "Well, eat up!"

Castiel, with both palms on the table, looked slightly baffled. He squinted at Dean, "I don't eat, Dean."

Dean was slightly shocked as he sat up in his chair, Castiel rolled his eyes just as he saw Dean did. _Did this human thought he sucked blood or something?_ "Dean! I am an angel, I don't need to consume _anything_ to be alive."

Dean wouldn't say he was still surprised, as much as he is disappointed.

A small shy voice came from the stairs, "Daddy...?" which made Castiel tensed up. ' _Shit shit shit'_ he thought and took the glass of milk, downing it in one go.

Dean put a hand over Castiel's and squeezed reassuringly. He looked over to Ben, "Hey little buddy! Up at 10am, who's the champ?!" and Ben half ran down the stairs to Dean's side, looking very very happy, unlike most days.

"Me!!" Ben squeaked.

Dean ruffled his son's bed hair, "Okay buddy, slow down. Have you brushed?"

Ben shook his head and ran off to the washroom.

As soon as the 7 year old was out of earshot, Castiel spoke nervously, "Dean, this is a bad idea. I.. I should go."

Dean held Castiel's hand tightly, afraid that the angel would disappear at any moment, "Hey! It's okay, Cas! I didn't tell Ben about who you are. All he knows is that you're an old friend of mine named Cas, okay? So relax."

Castiel was not convinced still, "Dean... Children... Children are special. They can sense things, things that you can't comprehend how-"

"Cas! I get it, okay? But you have nothing to worry about as long as I'm here. So, you know, eat. Look normal." and Dean quickly added, "For the kid." before he took his hand away.

 

:::::

 

Breakfast went by fairly well with Ben just smiling shyly at Castiel some of the time and Dean... Well, Dean felt like he had a complete family for the first time. He won't admit it but he liked Castiel being here and hope that Castiel would come here more often and keep him company. And Ben, of course. And Ben.

Fridays were a special day of the week since it was before the weekends. And on Fridays, Ben had the afternoon class instead of mornings and Dean took the night shift instead of the morning one. After Ben went off to school a few blocks away, Dean wished and hoped that he could spend the free time in Castiel's company.

So, Dean opened the door back at his house, praying to the Heavens and the Earth that Castiel would still be waiting for him but of course, he made sure not to utter the angel's real name.

However, he came home to an empty house, just like the last two years. Dean tried not to be too disappointed as he looked into the kitchen, in Ben's bedroom and in every washroom.

 

Castiel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning for the next chapter: It will start on the same-day as this chapter and will feature some emotional scenes that brushes the fine lines of hurt/comfort.


End file.
